


Oasis

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been Mossad practically all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 6x22 ("Legend, Part 1") through 6x25 ("Aliyah")

On paper, she's only been Mossad since she was eighteen. In reality, she's been Mossad practically all her life. No one would expect less of Eli David's children. Now, sitting in the bullpen trying not to kill Tony for killing Michael Rivkin, there's no one left but her father. Her mother, Tali, Ari--all lost, largely to the job--and her heart hasn't screamed like this in a long, long time.

The years feel just out of reach, paradoxically so long and too short. But she grew up in Israel; she knows what oases can do to a person, so she tries not to be tempted. She knows she can't have any of it back.


End file.
